


Never Again

by Kaslyna



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d seen some shit joining Finch’s crusade, but these two were on another level. Only Root and Shaw would manage to cause so much mayhem that they’d had to call <i>him</i> to bail them out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from Tumblr, prompt was "I can't believe you talked me into this", Root/Shaw. Enjoy!

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Fusco shook his head and shot an incredulous and mildly horrified look at the two women in the backseat of his cruiser. He’d seen some shit joining Finch’s crusade, but these two were on another level. Only Root and Shaw would manage to cause so much mayhem that they’d had to call _him_  to bail them out of it.

Root’s smile was syrupy and condescending as she replied, “We appreciate your concern for our safety, Lionel. You wouldn’t want the FBI to get us, now would you?”

Shaw poked her sharply in the ribs and muttered, “It’s your fault the goddamn FBI got involved in the first place. Maybe next time you shouldn’t blow up a boat between state lines.”

“Aw, Sameen, are you worried about me going to federal prison?” Root cooed, and Fusco gripped the steering wheel harder and tried to block out the flirting in his backseat.

“No,” Shaw scowled, “I’m worried about _me_  going to federal prison as your accomplice.”

“Such a charmer,” Root hummed.

“I can’t believe they let me take you two,” Fusco muttered to himself.

“The FBI isn’t exactly known for the intelligence of their agents,” Root tried.

“Is that why you were able to join up so easily?” Shaw smirked at her, and Root playfully dug her nails in her waist.

“Never again,” Fusco said to himself as the sounds of heated kissing filtered to him from the two women in the backseat, “Never again.”


End file.
